Death's Memories
by Allfill
Summary: Alternate world where both Female MC and Male MC of persona 3 exist, the story taken place in between the event of Persona 4 Arena
1. What the World had Forgotten

.

.

.

This world was once saved by a single young man that had no fear to anything, not even death.

He is a hero for every person in Earth.

But not even a single human alive, remember who he is.

Not his name.

Not his face.

Not his hair.

Not his body.

Not his voice.

Nothing.

But, miracles do exist, as those, who are close enough to him, are given the memory of him back.

The time they spent with him.

The conversation they had with him.

The world they saved with him.

It was unknown if he ever be known as a hero because, except those people, no one remembers him nor the accident they had all witnessed on that night.

They don't remember ever seeing the moon so close.

They don't remember ever seeing a big tall tower.

They don't remember ever seeing so bloods on a single night.

They don't remember ever seeing people molten to black liquid instantly.

They don't remember ever seeing the people around them and themselves behave that night.

They don't remember the very nightmare which had turned all their hope to zero.

They don't remember who the person that had saved them is.

But, does it matter?

Does it matter for them not to remember him?

Does it matter for them not to remember what he had done for them?

Does it matter for them not to feel even a slight of gratitude for their live after he had saved them?

Does it matter?

"Maybe it does. Because-"

.

.

.


	2. The Blue Midnight

.

.

.

The last thing I remember was the wail of multiple people, standing and sitting beside me.

They were shouting my name, while tears dripped from their eyes.

But why did they cry?

Did I do something that makes them cry?

I believe what I'll do, what I try to do is to make them smile.

To make the world, the inhabitants of Earth, smile once and forever.

I sacrifice myself, using every last of my soul to becoming a Great Seal for the Mother of Night.

I have no regrets.

As I know that the consequences of going to the 'other side' is that many people, no- all people, will forget me.

It was painful indeed.

After all I did for them, after all the relationships I made with them, after all the time I spent with them, they will eventually forget me; as if I wasn't exist in the very beginning.

Their memory of me will be erased.

Yet, I have no regrets.

After all, my life wasn't that happy of a life to begin with.

After losing my parents, I have believed to be blind of life. I scared nothing, not even death. Even if I do something that makes me hated by the whole world, no pain, no fear, no regrets will ever come.

I always know this.

I am Death, Death is I am.

I had learned many things, I had experienced many things, but it all will vanish after I died.

So… what is the point of me learning anything?

What is the point of me… living to begin with?

If only I didn't take that gun that time, maybe this won't happen to me.

This won't be happening to me, I'm not going to be the one who had to seal the Absolute Destruction. But… they will.

Those people who had fight with me will experiences what I felt right now if I didn't pick the gun.

They will be here instead of me, or maybe… there wouldn't be any seal and the world will be covered in darkness instead.

The Mother of Night will surely erase everything.

But, that's why I have no regrets.

I have no regret of ever picking that gun and calling the Master of String, the Prince of Death, or even the World's Savior.

Then again, what if I really didn't pick that gun?

Would someone else pick it?

"Hey."

It's dark here.

And… there's a voice in this darkness.

"Hey."

It was calling me.

Who?

Who was it?

Who was it that called me?

"Hey!"

Then the light suddenly pierced this darkness, blinding my eyes with infinite shine.

.

.

.


	3. The Red Midday

.

.

.

It was as if my life was a replacement for someone else.

I had born into a completely normal family and had a very happy life with them.

But fate just doesn't like seeing me happy, and because of that, it killed both of my parents at the same time.

I despise fate.

But I tried to have revenge against fate by having myself as happy as much as I could.

But fate just doesn't like seeing me happy, and because of that, it killed one of my friends, it hurts all of my friends, it befalls a mighty destruction on a world where my friends live.

I despise fate.

It's as I had through this many time before.

I don't know why but every time a series of events were happening, I felt like it happened before.

It was as if my life is a replacement for someone else.

I can feel it.

Someone who physically different from me but the inside are pretty similar to mine.

We had through the same kind of live, the same kind of events.

We had the same kind of friends, the same kind of enemy.

We had the same kind of family, the same kind of shadow.

But it was contrary.

That someone doesn't seems to be in a more better life than I am, not that that someone also had more friends than I am, or the fact that that someone is much more composed, quiet and stolid than I am.

That someone had gone through the same pain as I am, but that someone suffers more than I had could ever felt.

That someone is also went to the same path as I am, but I don't know if that someone had reached the real Answer to Life.

Unlike me, who still despise fate, even now.

That someone… is definitely a contrary yet very similar to mine.

We're both like the sides of a coin, like a human with its shadow.

Yet… "Why are you still sleeping?"

That someone is here right now, inside a dark realm which not, even a spark of light can exist.

That someone is a contrary of mine, if I were the human, then that someone is the shadow, and if I were the shadow, then that someone is the human.

"Hey."

I peek to the darkness which sealing that someone.

"Hey."

I look into that someone's eyes that is, no matter how I look at it, had the gleaming blue colors that shine brightly.

"Hey!"

I pierced this darkness which had made that someone trapped in his eternal slumber.

I wouldn't let you be in much more peace than you are, all this time, much longer.

I don't know which world is the original, is it yours or me? I don't care.

But I do know one thing.

The people, who you and me, who I know and you don't, and who you know and I don't, are trying their best at living their life.

Protecting this world, without anyone knowing.

.

.

.


	4. Town of the Mixed Time

.

.

.

"Hey, are you awake now?"

Said a girl who was staring at a guy that was lying on the riverbed.

"… Who are you?"

"Me? I'm _**Minako**_. That asides, are you fine? Do you feel hurt anywhere?"

The guy nod as he tried to get his body standing up but he didn't have any strength to do so.

"That so? Then that's fine. Anyway what's your name?"

"I'm… _**Minato**_."

Minako then smile, as if she was expecting that kind of answer but Minato titled his head, as if he was wondering why did Minako's smiling.

"Anyway, looks like we're both are sent to this town for reason."

_Sent? Town?_

"Oh, you probably wonder why it sounds like I know the situation. Well, I do. Let's talk while walking, can you stand?"

Minako stand up first, while bending her body, she stretched her hand for Minato which Minato un-hesitantly accepted.

Both of them are inside a town, a small town that had known for its news of serial murderer case a few months ago, **Yasoinaba**.

When walking on the road of the riverbed, the two somehow ended up in a neighbor of house.

"Dad~ when will big bro coming home? Isn't he gone too long since he visited yesterday?"

"It's only just a day, he's probably in his friend's house, playing or having a bed party or something."

As the two looks at a girl and a middle-aged man walking while holding hands, Minako presume that they are father and daughter.

The both of them soon approach Minako and Minato.

"Hm? Never seen you two around here before."

Said the man as he looks at both of them.

"Ah, yes. We ah…. Are siblings! And we were having a vacation at this town!"

With a tone which can be said a little nervous.

But, maybe due to Minato's quiet attitude, the man had eyes of suspicion directed at them.

"Really? Are you sure you're not some couple that running away from home just because you're parents doesn't approve you?"

"Dad!"

"That's…"

Minako became silence.

It's not because of what the man had said, but it was because the word 'you're parents' seems a little too hard for her.

Although Minato is on the contrary, he step up and then spoke to the man.

"I'm very sorry, but we're really siblings. We do go here by ourselves, though."

"Ahahaha~ I'm sorry, I'm sorry, that was a bad joke. Anyway my name is _**Dojima Ryotaro**_, and this is my daughter, _**Nanako**_."

"Nice to meet you."

As the girl bow politely.

"… I'm Minato, and this is… Minako. Nice to meet you too."

"Well, as apologizes, why don't both of you eat with us? Our house is right here."

He said while the girl, Nanako, is opening the door to a house right to Minato and Minako.

Even Minako who realize this, couldn't help herself but burst out of laughter for unknown, or maybe no reason, making Minato and Dojima-san, and presumably, Nanako, left in a blank state.

She may be laughing because she's trying to forget the painful memory of her parents.

But, Dojima-san, as if he understands the situation, just playing along by saying:

"He~ it seems the girl's back to normal. So what do you say?"

"Is it really alright for us?"

Ask Minato.

The responses he get is a nod, so Minato look at Minako who is still laughing but giving him a yes sign by nodding.

"Then, we'll gladly take the offer."

Dojima-san smile as he invites them to his house.

Dojima-san's house is not too big but not too small as well.

When Minato and Minako are entering the house, they can see a small table, a TV, a desk filled with many things including the phone, a kitchen, and a sliding door that lead outside.

There is a stairs to the second floor at the right, and a room near it.

"Not too big huh?"

"No, this is a very nice house."

Said Minako while actually looking at all direction.

"Hahaha, I thank you for that. Well, c'mon sit down. Nanako! Can you prepare the food?"

"Right~"

Nanako then went to the kitchen as Minato and Minako sat near the table while Dojima-san sat on a sofa.

"Well then, where are you from Minato, Minako?"

"Us? We're from Port Island."

Answers Minako when she, or the two, were asked that question.

"Port Island? That's one advance city. You said you're on vacation right? Then where do you stay for the night?"

"We-"

Minako's words were cut by Minato.

"We actually just came here this afternoon and haven't found a place to sleep yet."

"Hahaha~ yeah, I can see that happening because Inaba had very many visitors recently. Well, we rarely have anyone here you see… except that when my sister's son, or Nanako's brother, is visiting, then we have many visitors. He was around your age, a high school student."

Minato and Minako just silently listen as Dojima-san keep talking about his sister's son.

"He once lives here due to his parent's works and managed to get some really close friends. He's quite a calm person but can actually do something if he wanted it. He often go to _**Junes**_ with his friends and he help me save Nanako once. A great guy. You should meet him when he got back."

"Wait… save Nanako-chan once?"

It was Minako, as usual, who said that.

"Yeah. You do hear about the recent serial murderer case that's been happening in this town a few months ago right?"

"Uh-hm."

"Well, actually Nanako is also a victim but he save her and-"

Suddenly a phone was ringing.

It was just when Nanako had put everything on the small table, she take the phone and say "Hello?"

"Dad, it's for you."

"Oh, excuse me for a minute."

As Dojima-san take over the phone, he seems to be talking about something but Minato and Minako couldn't hear him very well due to the sound of the TV.

Nanako sat down, opposite to them.

"Um, is something wrong?"

"It's nothing, just wondering what Dojima-san's job is."

"Dad is a detective."

Minako, and maybe even Minato who said nothing since entering the house, is surprised at that.

Well, maybe they not freak out or something like that, but they definitely didn't expect that for some reason.

"That's interesting. What do you think Minato?"

"It is"

"Yeah, I agree. Dojima-san has an eye that is rather scary if seen directly, and since he asked us back there with quite a suspicion, I should be able to figure out that he had some connections with police."

Minako said while actually praising Dojima-san, but in a way that not even Minato or Nanako could understand.

"Anyway, did you make all this Nanako-chan?"

Just when Minako said that, Dojima-san approaches them and with an apologetic look on his face, he said:

"I'm sorry, but job's calling. You should eat while it's still hot. And if you want to stay, you can use the room upstairs. It seems he won't be back tonight, so it's fine."

After getting his jacket, he walks to the door and after putting on his shoes, he said again:

"Nanako, don't forget to lock the door!"

"I won't!"

With that, Dojima-san left the house with the car he parked next to this house.

"Is your dad always going this late?"

"Sometime he won't be back for 2-3 days."

"Really? Then, what about you?"

"I'm fine by myself. This is already becoming a habit for me."

Although that was an answer that most people would think had answered Minako's question earlier, it's actually not.

"What I mean is, didn't you felt lonely here, all by yourself?"

"No, big bro is here, and even if he don't, Teddie would always play with me. Anyway, let's eat."

"Ah… yeah."

Just when Minako wanted to pick her spoon, she gaze toward Minato who was staring at the food, then she said:

"What's the matter? Haven't seen food for so long?"

"Uhm."

Minato nodded.

Getting that responds Minako giggle before she said again:

"Don't worry, you get use to it again in no time… by the way Minako-chan. I was wondering about this… um…"

"Brother?"

"Ah yeah! You're brother. Dojima-san said that he is his sister's son… does that mean…"

"No… he's my cousin. But I called him big bro because he always here for me whenever I felt alone. Oh right, he also a hard-working person. I remember seeing him in full fishing attire one day and went outside, not going back until midnight. He also do many things such as tutoring someone, working at a hospital as a janitor, and also playing with kindergarten children for extra money. Or so do I heard from Teddie-san."

"Ahahahaha. That's awful. Your brother seems really interesting. Maybe I should wait here until he got home. I want to see your brother's look."

"Sure! I'm sure he's going to be happy meeting someone of the same age!"

Then, as Minako and Nanako talking cheerfully, Minato had already finished his dinner.

After hours passed by, Minako seems to have captured Minako's attention and becoming so friendly despite they only met a few hours ago.

For Minato, he just sat near the table while watching the TV and sometimes dragged by Minako to play with Nanako, so he too had become closer to her.

After quite a time had passed, Nanako then led them to a room upstairs.

"Dad said you can use big bro's room tonight."

"Ah, yes, thanks. What about you Nanako-chan?"

"I'm sleeping in dad's room."

"Oh, I see."

"Well then, good night Minako-nee-san, Minato-nii-san."

"Yeah, good night and have a nice dream."

For Minato, he just responds with a nod.

Well he is a stolid person and this might be rude for some people, but Nanako seems to understand it as she was smiling while descending the stairs.

.

.

.


	5. White-Black of the Screen

.

.

.

I look at the moonless night of Inaba.

The town where I don't even know how I ended up here, is looking quite despite Dojima-san said that the town had many visitors lately.

This town, maybe if one is trying to look from a high place, is very very beautiful as the town itself is still very clear and seems to be peaceful.

I may want to live here if… I'm still a human.

After devoting myself and becoming a seal, I had sure that I may never be able to step into the world once more.

I believe that to be true, as I keep sleeping while seeing the beings created by the darkness of humans, trying to separate me from The Mother of Night.

Yet, here I am, living, breathing, talking, and walking.

But if I'm here… then who's there?

What would happen if I leaved my position as a seal? Will Nyx come back once more and try to destroy the world again?

Well, that maybe possible and if that really happens, I may need to sacrifice myself once more.

Now what I'm thinking, is about this girl with brunette hair that had keeping me company since I awoke in the world once more.

She said to be similar to mine, it's true.

She said to have a same fate as mine, it's true.

She said to be my other self from the different world, it's true.

Those may sounds absurd, but I, unknowingly, believe every word this girl said.

_**Minako**_… _**Arisato Minako**_.

She indeed has the same family name with me and even our persona are the same… The Bearer of String.

_**Orpheus**_ and _**Eurydice**_.

But, why did I meet such a person after being awoken? No… she's the one who woke me up.

She found me on the riverbed and brings me here.

Maybe it wasn't the world who had called for me, maybe it was her.

The other me.

But why?

As I was thinking about all that, rain began pouring down from the sky as the night had become more and more close to the midnight.

Just a few more seconds and it will be midnight.

10.

The rain suddenly becomes heavier.

9.

I look at the sky which had so many dark clouds floating.

8.

The sound in this room is nothing, except for the sound of the rain from outside.

7.

It was dark here, cold and even a little scary.

6.

But having two people in the same room, help me calm myself.

5.

Looking at the girl sleeping on the futon, I smile unknowingly.

4.

That face of her somehow makes me felt comfortable, just by looking.

3.

I close my eyes as I try to throw away all of my pointless questions, as no human can answer them right now.

2.

Just a little more until midnight, which make me remember of the tall tower.

1.

But I threw them all, and try to let myself sleep peacefully for the first in a long time.

0.

And the world suddenly changes as I open my eyes and look at the TV that was supposed to be off.

The TV had black/white screen keep changing with rapid speed as the sound, unpleasant to the ears, keep echoing in my ears.

Why is the TV suddenly turned on?

I look at the night outside the window and nothing change, just the dark clouds with pouring rain.

So it's not the _**Dark Hour**_.

It's must be just a coincidence, the TV must be old or something.

I stand, walk my way to the TV and press the power button, and the TV is off… it's supposed to be like that, but there's no sign of any change in the TV.

What?

I keep trying to turn the TV, pressing the power button like 10 times but no change whatsoever.

Is the TV broken?

I take a few steps back as I stare at the black/white screen of the TV.

There's something wrong, but I don't know what it is until suddenly…

*Bzzt… Bzzt…*

The screen suddenly change, the view becoming that of an old tape but somehow it's a little more yellow. It shows a figure, no- two figures. One is holding something that looks like a sword, a katana, while the other is… maybe knives?

Whatever it is, it was clear that this is not a natural phenomenon.

If this is a show, then either it's the local-television program or just another random show for those who stayed up late like me.

But somehow, the screen is unnatural; it was like this is some kind of a video from a surveillance camera.

The rain becomes heavier as I keep looking at the TV.

And before long, the screen became black/white once again and after a few seconds, it become complete black.

I look at Minako who sleeping on the futon.

While thinking what I should do, my hand unconsciously moves toward the TV.

Of course this made me in a blank state.

My index finger stood up as it keeps closing itself with the TV and they touched.

The TV screen and my index finger are touching.

For the moment, I thought that nothing would happen but…

The TV is like touched water when I my finger touch it and something that looks like a door appear out of nowhere after that, the door opens to the inside as the light that made me blind shine brightly from it.

* * *

As I open my eyes, I had already inside a place that maybe the inside of a car or something.

I look around and this car had the theme of soft, deep blue, and many of the things here are somehow different.

It's not their shape, but the aura.

I look straight, as I found two people sitting calmly while looking at me.

The one is a person whom I never able to forget as he was the one who had made me, showed me, and helped me in the past.

A man, with crooked body, long nose that is unnatural, wearing a black suit, and holding a cane, the one who claimed to be someone with the power to help those who needs it, _**Igor**_.

While the other one is a woman with silver hair, blue suit and yellow bright eyes. I never saw this woman before but she somehow reminds me of an elevator attendant.

"I never thought that I would ever see you again, o one who had save the world."

He said with his ever cold and old voices.

"Surely you remember who I am?"

I nodded as he asks that question as there will be no way that I ever forget him.

"Good, and I presume you do not know the woman sitting here, do you?"

I nodded again.

"My name is _**Margaret**_."

"She is my assistance. Now why don't we back to the main topic? The world no longer need _**both **_of you."

Huh? Both?

"That maybe true, but it's not like we come here because we wanted it."

A girl voice rings on my ear as I look to the left where the brunette with similar aura to mine is standing.

"Minako?"

"The light somehow affected me too."

Affected her too?

"Twin of the Two Different Worlds… this is something that should have never happened…"

I never saw Igor like this before. The aura around him becomes more and more hostile. I already knew that this man had a face that should be suspicious but this is the first time I ever sense his aura.

"Hm… what should I do?"

"Master, if you don't mind, then I and sister would be glad to do something to them."

Said someone who had appeared out of nowhere.

A guy, maybe around my age or maybe older, but he also has silver hair and bright yellow eyes, much like Margaret.

He wore a blue suit and I presume he's one of Igor's assistance.

"_**Theodore**_…"

"Oh? Well well well, it's an honor to be able to meet you again, Minako-san."

"Theodore, who told you to come out?"

"I'm sorry sister, but the two of them, especially the guy, is indeed had causing havoc toward the balance of the world."

"… Master."

She called out to Igor who seems to had been thinking for a while.

"Yes, it is true… hm… then maybe it's the right thing to do, may I count on both of you to do the job?"

"Yes master."

"As command."

I understand nothing of what the three had talking about but I somehow understand the situation.

I look at Minako who had sweat flow down her head and just by looking at that expression, I had confirmed what those two in blue suits are going to do.

As expected, my eyes were blinded once again by the light coming from unknown direction.

And when I opened my eyes, the one with the name Margaret, and the one with the name Theodore, are both holding something that looks like a book.

"Well, I'm sure fighting here wouldn't do any damage."

Said the Theodore as he looks at his surroundings.

"I chose a place where we can go all-out with nothing to worry about… well, that also works for both of them."

Margaret said while pointing those words toward us.

"I guess our first opponents are some difficult ultimate boss huh? Can you fight Minato?"

"It shouldn't be a problem."

"Good. Then, shall we start?"

.

.

.


	6. Bearer of the Harps

.

.

.

The place Minato and Minako are right now is a place that looks like an empty space.

They are to fight Igor's two assistances for some reason they still felt strange but they had no choice since they knew that those two will not hold back and will use every last bit of their strength.

Minato had already fought Igor's assistance before but he barely made it and that opponent is nowhere here and Minako is too already fighting Igor's assistance before, and that assistance is here, _**Theodore**_.

So that made them able to somehow analyze Theodore fighting ability with fewer problems.

Now the real threat they should consider is the one who both of them had never seen before, the new assistance, _**Margaret.**_

It was unknown what Margaret fighting ability is and since they knew that Igor's assistance had the power to maybe even destroy the world, they should be very careful.

In the past, Minato and Minako used a gun or _**Evoker**_ to summon a being that reside within their _**Sea of Soul**_, _**Persona**_.

But right now, both of them had none of that equipment.

So how should Minato and Minako summon their persona?

"Don't underestimate me now, I may look fragile but my skills are far better than any of the _**SEES**_member!"

Minako said while she put her earphones and touches the MP3 player hanged on her neck.

"Let's start!"

Within that moment, Minako had already summoned a being above her.

It has a long brunette hair and somehow had more golden color than silver. The harp is on its back and its face is that of a woman so it should be okay to call it a she. The persona whom claimed to be the wife of the _**Master of String**_, Minako's persona, _**Eurydice**_.

"It's been so long since I summon a persona. Well, who should I fight? What about you Theodore?"

"It'll be an honor to fight you again, Minako-san."

Both of them smiled, while ignoring the fact that Minato and Margaret are in the same area, they seems to be very eager to fight as the aura around them had become those who had entered a battlefield.

Looking at it, if Minako is fighting her previous ultimate boss from her world, then Minato should have been the same but despite that, he had the worst luck which he won't even be able to win from his enemy this time.

"You are, _**Arisato Minato**_, correct? I heard you defeated my sister before, quite a power you have."

"…"

"Simply said, not many people, or maybe beings in our case, that barely able to stand even one minutes with that girl. She may look calm, pure and beautiful but she surely had the power to may even able to compare to the Mother of Night, no?"

Minato didn't answer, it's not like he didn't want to answer, he just doesn't know what kind of words he should respond Margaret with.

But Margaret simply smiled.

"Hm… that said, those many beings are actually only two of us. Yes, me and you. We both had defeated Elizabeth and maybe our powers are actually equal… knowing that, do you still want to fight?"

"Will you let me not to fight?"

"Good question, and you should know the answer to that."

"Then… please, stop asking for a respond and just start the battle, I didn't want to hold Minako back."

Minato did the same as Minako, putting his earphones on and playing music on his MP3 player.

Within that moment, a figure of a man with short-white hair and black face, much silver and a harp on the back, is appearing above Minato.

"I'm looking forward for this."

With that, Margaret open the books she had on her hands and quickly after that, an image of a card spinning slowly appear.

The card glows, radiating the light as it disappear when Margaret move her hand above and a figure of a gallant man, appearing behind her with a sword in hand.

"Now then, shall we?"

* * *

As Eurydice pulls the string of her harp, an explosion of flame occurs near Theodore.

"My my, I see you still had the power inside you."

"It's not like I gone for hundred of year. Well, it could be, but no part of me change. Not my body, nor my age."

"I can see that. But, may I ask you something? Why are you fighting? Why are you standing beside that young man who supposed to be guarding the world he sacrifices his life for?"

Minako stood in silent.

She hesitates to answer or rather, she couldn't answer those questions.

For the reason why she fights, maybe it's quite logical if she said it's because she wants to, but what about the second one?

What should she answer that question with?

"Hm… no words come in mind, I presume? Well, why don't you think of it… while restraining this attack!"

The moment he said that, a man, an angelic figure of a man holding a sword appears slashing Eurydice from the front.

However, Minako never let her guard down and thus block the attack with Eurydice's harp.

But, even though it's only a slash attack by a sword, the impact was quite powerful as Eurydice suddenly back down.

A small smile appears on the side of Theodore's face.

However, Minako didn't flinch. She's not even moving an inch from where she was.

Indeed, the wind caused by the impact passed her and made her hair flutters a bit but that's all.

"_**Uriel**_..."

Minako suddenly muttered.

"Hm?"

"… _**Gabriel**_, _**Michael**_, _**Raphael**_, _**Sandalphon**_, _**Lilith**_, _**Abaddon**_, _**Beelzebub**_."

"I see… so you remember my attack pattern. I expect no less from you, Minako-san. But… it's a mistake if you thing my power is the same as last time."

"No… I'm just thinking how your persona really reflected yourself."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you look calm, manly, handsome, polite, and has great attitude. But your insides are crueler than your outside. Lilith, Abaddon, Beelzebub. Why are this three are the only devils while the other five are the prominent angels?"

The smile on Theodore's face suddenly vanished.

"_Appearances of an __**Angel**__, heart of a __**Demon**_. That's what you are."

"So? If those are true, then what are you going to do about it?"

"Why, fighting you, of course. Well, it's not like it's going to change anything. But still, in order to advance, I have to defeat you."

Minako's eyes becoming sharper.

The earphone she used seems to be playing some song but only she can heard.

At that moment, her persona, Eurydice, had already vanished.

"Hm? Are you going to change persona?"

"Who knows?"

No, she's not changing her persona.

Minako had already repeated her life more than once.

She had through the same thing again and again that she can even walking and talking with her eyes closed.

And during those repeated life cycle, Minako had gained power that she thought she wouldn't have to use.

But during a fight with an ultimate boss, it's impossible not to go all-out.

"Say, is it okay if I end this fight earlier?"

"Why, if you can, of-"

Before Theodore could answer, the long brunette persona had already in a posture which ready herself to strike Theodore with her harp.

Theodore quickly dodged to the right.

While opening his book, a card suddenly appear and he was about to summon another persona, but,

"No time!"

Minako is in front of him.

Swinging the glowing-gold-naginata that almost cut through Theodore's neck if he's reflex is not quick enough to let him instantly take a step back.

Theodore then jumps backward.

He looks at Minako who is holding the glowing naginata, bringing the naginata to her back like she usually do while the persona, Eurydice, is floating above her.

He was surprised when Eurydice suddenly appears behind him but he was more surprised seeing Minako with that glowing naginata.

He took some time to think but within 10 seconds, he already figured what is happening.

"I see… a summoned weapon."

"..."

"Well, it looks like I, once again, will be able to see the dance of the ancient onna-bugeisha. It means you are ready to give it your all, yes? Then maybe I should give it my all as well."

* * *

"I was surprised when I heard she lost. Aside from me, Elizabeth had never lost before. She even considered Theodore as nothing but a cat, when she engaged him in battle."

"…"

"It's rare enough for her to give 100% when fighting. Even me, although we both used 50% of our power, that was enough to made me serious and instantly defeated her. Mind telling me, how do you able to make her fight like that?"

"I fight her because she challenges me."

"I know. She challenges you, because she considers you a person whose worthy of fighting. Harboring _**Death**_ for 10 years, not having anything to fear, had many talents and know how to live by yourself without relying on others. You're definitely a unique human."

Margaret take a step while Minato still on unmoved.

"You managed to build so many relationships with even more unique people than the one I served."

One more step.

"You gained trust. Even though all you did was standing there. It's like for them, by having you, they can all do anything. Like a magnet you are."

Another step.

"At the final battle, despite Nyx's several ultimate attack that maybe even I won't be able to survived, you managed to resist and survive, then sacrificing yourself with the power given by your friends."

Last step.

"Becoming a seal which is impossible for any human, but having the most powerful arcana that even surpassed _**the**_ _**World**_, you managed to do that."

Stopping right in front of him.

"_**The Universe**_, wielding _the power of the creator_. It is indeed a power worthy of praise. With absolute chance of never being able to obtain… but you obtain it. How wonderful is that…"

Closing her face to Minato's.

"… Mind telling me, how you obtained it?"

With that said, Margaret smile as her persona, the gallant man with sword, _**Siegfried**_, raised his sword and then

*Blaarr!*

A pillar of fire, rotating like an inferno, appear under Minato's feet but nothing happen.

"Hm?"

Margaret was surprised seeing Minato not even break a sweat.

The attack, _**Ragnarok**_, had directly charged toward Minato but he doesn't seem to be burning or do he seems to be in pain.

"What's this?"

Margaret took a step back after seeing Minato with a smile on his face.

Then, she looks behind Minato where Orpheus was supposed to be, and there she saw it.

Orpheus bringing his harp to the front and then pulling the string of the harps as if he was playing it but no sound enters Margaret's eardrums.

"**Meltdown**."

"What?"

With just one word, Orpheus pulls a string and Minato had already 10 step in front Margaret.

From her surrounding, the pillar of flame that is similar to Ragnarok, being 6 in number raise like an eruption.

While the pillars rotating, another one, a big one, appear under Margaret's feet and launching a direct hit upon that body of her.

Of course, the attack was not long as the flame vanished after 10 seconds and Margaret still standing with four-limbs intact.

It seems the attack didn't do much damaged to her.

"That was very surprising. Had I summoned another persona, I definitely will received even greater damaged than I was. But still… it was quite impressive for another persona, other than mine, to have the "Meltdown" skill. I supposed Orpheus was stronger now?"

"Who knows?"

Minato speak directly in front of her.

Since when did he there, even Margaret wondering was wondering.

She was surprised. But not of Minato suddenly appearing, but because of a long thin blade that was swing toward her.

Margaret quickly evaded and while balancing her footing, she looks at the blade.

"A rapier?"

For her to be uncertain is maybe because the blade was not fully visible. Only light of white, that keeps the blade visible for Margaret.

"I see… looking at your partner over there wielding a weapon. I presume both of you had mastered a way to summon weapons with the help of your persona? Impressive."

She was impressive, because seeing a persona with a skill that was supposed to only she have was quite rare. And now, she had witnessed two persona users which able to summon weapons with the help of their persona.

"I guess, the arcana wielder of: _**Death, Judgment, **__and __**Universe**_, and also the one who had faced and sealed the Absolute Destruction, must never be taken lightly. Then I supposed it is time."

.

.

.


	7. Calamities from Velvet Room

.

.

.

_**Margaret, Elizabeth, Theodore**_.

These three are siblings, working under the master of the velvet room, _**Igor**_.

It was unknown why they serve him but it was believed they had been with him since childhood.

However, their role are not only being his servant, his assistance, or guardian, but also his power as the three, all, hold great power that was capable of destroying the world.

Take example of Elizabeth.

She once had served Igor as an elevator attendant and helped _**Arisato Minato**_ as he wander in the Labyrinth Tower, _**Tartarus**_. Then she began building a relationship with him and soon discovers that he had already grown and becoming much more powerful than they first met.

She challenged Minato to fight her alone without bringing his companion.

At first, she had taken Minato lightly and not using her power at full charge. However, that was enough to put Minato in a dry state which he almost died several time with that colossal power. Yet Minato was able to resist and with the help of his persona and his fighting ability, he was able to survive and defeated Elizabeth.

However, it needed Minato to fully use up all of his own luck which, after the battle ended, he found Elizabeth still with more strength than he is even though she was defeated. And he, himself, was almost lost conscious if not for Elizabeth to help him and instantly teleport him back to his room.

If one has to say, the power of Elizabeth is one, just one, level under the Mother of Night, _**Nyx**_.

Not to mention one of her skill which can instantly sent one toward the Heaven or the Hell.

And now, two of her siblings, Margaret and Theodore, also gain the chance to fight Minato, Elizabeth's former opponent.

But Minato was not alone this time. It was unsure if it can be called companion or friend, but Minato was definitely not alone.

A person, a girl, with brunette hair, a cheerful one, a beautiful one, also fight together with him.

* * *

"Where are you looking, Minako-san?"

"Huh?"

Minako barely able to dodge Theodore's fourth persona: _**Raphael**_'s pierce attack.

"I dislike opponent who are not focused on her own battle."

"…"

Minako didn't respond.

"Hm… it seems you are very eager to end this fight… Then, _I am he who governs power... Even with you now, I still should have pose a challenge. I will unleash everything this time. As I know from the start, you have been fighting me with the intention to kill!_"

* * *

"Don't lose focus!"

Margaret said as a strong tempest hit the area where Minato and Margaret fighting.

Minato quickly hide behind Orpheus. Hide from _**Oukuninushi**_'s wind force.

"You had showed me that you're not dulled even though you already become such a seal."

Margaret un-summon her persona.

"It looks like there will be another one who might defeat me. That's why… _I'll tell you now, discard any concern you may have for me!_ _I won't hold back any longer. For this one rare moment, I will have to enjoy!_"

* * *

"Freeze."

Within a moment, the floor had become blue.

It becomes ice and the space suddenly being cold. But Minako had no time for such trivial matter.

She raise her weapon, and then opening her eyes which caused _**Eurydice**_to once again pull the string and send a mighty thunder toward Theodore.

"Close!"

But it was deemed unaffected as the attack was absorbed by a persona which Theodore just summon.

After the ice, Theodore use a mighty thunder attack, strong wind, pitch darkness, and bright light toward Minako but none of them do much damaged.

"Hm… it seems all Elementals attack was pointless. Then, what about physical strength?"

He changed his persona to a big toad which let a word slipped out of Minako's mouth.

"Disgusting."

This, for a moment, made Theodore speechless but he quickly went:

"Ahaha. So funny, Minako-san. I see that you are trying to make me lost focus by insulting my persona. But that won't work on me."

But it seems to be working because _**Abaddon**_, Theodore's disgusting persona's attack was missed by itself.

"Oh, so it doesn't work huh? But I'm not trying to insult, it really disgusting."

Theodore smile, he doesn't answer and his only answer is another attack by Abaddon's long tongue.

"P-please don't use his tongue! It really is disgusting!"

"…"

Not only Theodore this time, but his persona also seems to be stopped moving.

Then it vanished, and a Thedore opening his book, closing his eyes while the book changed page by itself.

Then a card appears and within a moment, Theodore's yellow eyes were gleaming.

"_**Beelzebub!**_"

"What now, you summon a fly?"

Once again, they (both Theodore and Beelzebub) were rendering speechless.

"Hm? What's wrong? Don't say that my insults really pierce your heart?"

"Haha, so funny."

"Really?"

"Yes, it was. By the way, Minako-san. Do you mind if I ended your life here? My sister and your "brother" seem to almost finish as well."

Hearing that, Minako smile.

"If you can."

She said with an intimidating voice.

Minako let go of her naginata as it vanished and disappeared, Minako then step back, closing herself with Eurydice.

"Then, can you endure this?"

Beelzebub quickly fly towards Eurydice while attacking her with its staff, Beelzebub then fly above, ascending toward the empty space.

From there, Beelzebub stopped and on its staff, black dot slowly gathered then Beelzebub point the staff at Minako and Eurydice which caused the black dot gathered at where they stand.

"It will be painful… _**Megidolaon**_."

Then the black dot, that was gathered, suddenly explode heavily, strongly, deeply, and caused the surrounding in a white-black layered.

After a moment, all disappeared.

The layered, Beelzebub, the vision of brunette girl and a long brunette harp-playing persona, all had disappeared.

Thedore closed his book, turning his body toward where his sister is fighting.

He had claimed the victory of this battle.

"Hey."

But suddenly, he heard a voice.

"Where are you going, Theo? Running away?"

"Hm? … You survive…"

Theodore was astounded by it.

When he turned his body, looking at the source of the voice, looking at Minako and Eurydice still stand with nothing changed on their body.

"How?"

"Well… _I didn't need __**Ananta**__ and __**Vishnu**__ anymore to use __**Infinity**__… Eurydice had saw it countless of times which got it planted on itself on her brain_… I guess?"

Hearing that, even Theodore cannot believe it.

Infinity was a fusion skill of two personas: Ananta and Vishnu, which granted the caster a barrier which block all kind of attack, no matter what it was.

For one to master a fusion skill and planted it on her persona, not needing the two necessary persona, Theodore was even more amaze.

Logically, for human this was impossible, but…

"… it seems like my loss was decided from the very beginning."

"I don't really know that. Adjusting your attack and my skill was very hard since even if I was able to use it, Infinity with only one persona can only last for the max of 30 seconds and using it multiple time will make my body drastically exhausted. So if you were to use a skill instantly after that last one, then maybe I had to repeat that world again."

"Heh… So that's how it is. I see, but why are you telling me this?"

Eurydice had vanished.

Minako walk forward, step by step closer to Theodore.

"Because I'm looking forward for our next battle. A warm-up battle with an ultimate boss… If only this was a game, then it'll be really ridiculous."

She passed Theodore as she put off her earphones.

At that same time, Theodore vanished while saying his words: "Then I will wait for you in that world."

"Yeah… But I'm not going back anytime soon."

* * *

At the same time as when Theodore was fighting seriously with Minako, the same thing happened with Margaret and Minato.

"You look so calm, not caring for your surroundings, your friend, other people, and even not afraid of Death. So why is it that you sacrifices yourself?"

"…"

"The floor had becoming cold. Which mean Theo had chose to unleash his full strength. Is it okay for you not to help your companion?"

"I believe in her."

Minato close up on Margaret and instantly stretched his rapier which Margaret parries it with her book.

"Believe in her? Do you know who she is?"

"No."

"Then why do you believe her?"

"I just do."

"I see… One last time, why are both of you fighting?"

"Because there's an opponent."

"If there wasn't?"

"Then we wouldn't fight."

"Why are you accompany her?"

"Because she's the one who brings me."

"From your eternal slumber?"

"Maybe."

"… What about your persona? Why are you summoning it?"

"…"

This time, Minato didn't answer.

Margaret smile.

It's not because Minato's answer, but because Minato DO answer all of her question.

When she ask him something that is related to the person "Minako" he immediately answer but when she ask him something that is unrelated to the person "Minako" he didn't even give a sound.

What does this mean?

That question crossed Margaret's thought but she already knew the answer which she then close her eyes.

"I see… I see… You are indeed a unique person."

*Prank!*

Then the moment after she finished her sentence, the space is like a cracking window.

The cracking sound was heard distinctly in Minato's eardrums.

The floor becoming black once again as Margaret looks into Minato's eyes from afar and Minato can see a fairy king floating in front of her.

Margaret was in deep silent.

She's not moving so when did she summon the fairy king?

But regardless, the fairy king was not like usual. By "not usual" it means that the aura around him was more violent which Minato never felt or seen before.

"It was intriguing talking with you. But I am disappointed as our talk session must end."

The fairy king then raises his thin sword.

Gathering so many violent energies at one point which even Minato couldn't tell what it was.

"Now then. _You who govern __**Death**__… You who chose to protect humanity… You who had faced the Absolute Destruction… I will use all my strength, for this one last attack… Can you endure it?_"

Just then, the black space crack once more and the darkness begin filling Minato's sight.

Only the bright blue eyes and the glittering yellow eyes was visible in that spot where everything had begun to vanish.

The skill Megidolaon was activated.

The unavoidable destruction befalls Minato.

"…"

Everything had gone.

The space becomes empty.

"…"

Margaret smile, as if she was accepting a defeat even though she won.

"So…"

A word slipped her lips.

Her eyes slowly opening, showing her bright yellow eyes which appear so beautiful in that empty space, looking at one straight direction.

"You chose to let me live…"

In that empty darkness, which her eyes had been staring for a while, is a giant white sphere with two tiny black spheres inside which is cracked all side.

In those tiny spheres, one was empty, and the other one was filled with almighty explosion of a violent fairy king.

"Sealing the space I created in a space you created in order for both of us to survive… An impossible power for a human, but…"

She turns her head.

Behind her was an image of a dark being, a chained statue with no face, a golden door with many eyes, and a feeling of ominous deep dread.

"I supposed… Fighting you was one experience I wouldn't be able to forget."

.

.

.


	8. A Least Ordinary Day

.

.

.

We're both safe.

We're both alive.

We're both were facing each other.

Eyes to eyes.

My bright red eyes and his bright blue eyes.

"You won too, huh? I guess I expect no less from my other self!"

I wake my body from the ground where I no longer face him, and now looking at the sun, arise from the horizon.

So do he.

He brings his body, sitting next to me.

His right hand is on the ground.

I look at that one hand for an instant, and slowly grab it with my hand which he didn't even respond nor he surprised.

I smile looking at his face.

It was calm and maybe the bang on his right face covered much of it which I can't see fully.

But I saw it.

I saw the mouth of his; shaping a smile which maybe I wouldn't be able to forget.

"Say, Minato."

"…"

"…"

I was thinking of what should I say to him.

Should I mention about our fight in that empty space?

Should I mention about how will Nanako and Dojima-san respond if they were to find out that we're suddenly missing?

Or should I mention more about myself, about my situation which is pretty similar to his?

No… I wouldn't mention any of that.

"Hey…"

I look at Minato's face one more time when he suddenly turn his head to face mine but then, I unknowingly look away and quickly stand while letting go of his cold hand.

While looking at the still dark sky and connecting my hands on the back, I said to him when I turned my face and look at him.

"Let's go on a date!"

* * *

Maybe the time is around 6-7 on the morning since we're not seeing many people pass by.

Actually, Minato and I had walk along the riverbed.

Even though I said to him to go on a date, I don't really know where to go since this town is also new to me.

That's why I thought "Maybe walking along the river will give me an idea." But we had already walked for about 10 minutes now and not a single one crossed my mind.

"…"

Minato was walking next to me.

He was looking straight and didn't seem to really enjoy this little walk.

"Minato, let's stop here."

I said to him, which Minato quickly stopped walking when he saw me bending my body toward the river.

"… What's wrong?"

He finally said something but I have no time to be in awe as I know I was probably bore him so I reply with:

"Come here for a sec."

"?"

He approaches me, looking at what I currently looking.

"Don't look from above, off with your shoes and get in the water."

"But… it's cold…"

"Just-Get-In!"

I can't believe I actually just shouted at Minato.

Well, anyway he did exactly what I said.

Taking off his shoes, entering the water then bending his body right in front of me.

"Then?"

"…"

"Minako?"

*Splash!*

I splash the water at Minato which made his face, his hair, and some part of his clothes, wet.

"…"

"Ahahahaha! You fell for it!"

But then, I received a responds which I never even dream ever coming from him.

After I stand up and laugh hilariously at him, Minato had already gathered the water at his hands and splash it to me.

"Kyaa!"

"Pay back!"

Just then I realized that he was smiling.

Seeing him with a smile, a laugh on his face, I smile as well.

Putting my scarf, my boots, and my outer clothes, I enter the water as well to have a "water battle" with him.

* * *

The sun had raised but the sky is still cloudy.

We still near the riverbed, waiting for our wet clothes to dry after our little battle.

"Well, it seems they dried up. Shall we go?"

I said to Minato when he actually finished putting his shoes on.

"Sure."

"Yours dried up first huh? Well, whatever."

After putting everything back on, me and Minato finally walking out of the riverbed.

"Where should we go? Shopping district?"

"You lead the way."

"Okay, Mr-Always-Leave-It-To-A-Friend. Then, follow me!"

I walk out of the riverbed and on to the road. Of course, Minato following from behind.

Actually, I did say I want to go to the Shopping District… But how did we ended up in a school all of a sudden?!

"Wow, what a unique shopping district."

Hearing him saying that, somewhere in my heart, a part was destroyed.

"Y-yeah, I know. A really unique one, huh?"

I said with a depressing tone in.

"Well since we already here… Shall we enter?"

"Huh? With… these clothes?"

"Why not?"

He said that with a calm face. Is he an "Impossible" man or something? Entering a school with casual clothes? Well, since no one seems to be here yet, I accepted Minato's offer and went into the school.

I learned by the plate name, this school was called Yasogami High. And somehow, when I enter, why do I feel something is lacking from here?

Entering the school, Minato directly walk upstairs when he saw the stairs. The school's inside is looking exactly like an old school building, but it was well treated, looking at the floor, even though the tiles are wood, are really clean.

Upon reaching upstairs, Minato, while walking casually with both his hands in his pocket, quickly turn right and finally stopped in front of a class.

"Hm? What's wrong? Is something in there?"

I ask Minato with somehow curious face.

"I don't know."

I got the feeling he's gonna answer with that.

Anyway, there's no point of standing around here and I prefer to leave this school before anyone see us, so I open the classroom.

Empty.

There's nothing here but 24 empty chairs and 24 empty tables. Well if I include the teachers table and chair, it will be 25.

A lectern like most school's classrooms in Japan. A blackboard that still has some lime left. A case directly behind the teacher's table. And some other stuff like shelves behind the 24 chairs and 24 tables, trash can, board for notification and the like.

There was nothing here that picks my interests, but when Minato suddenly enter and went directly to the window, I follow him.

"What is it?"

Minato didn't answer. He didn't even look at my directions and keep looking outside of the window.

Is this some spiritual sense that he gain after spending time becoming that seal? Or he just went there, not knowing what to do after?

Well anyway, I pull Minato's right sleeve and tell him "Let's go to the roof." Out of nowhere.

But when I suddenly wanted to leave the classroom, a figure of a blue butterfly, so beautiful it looks like it came down from heaven, enter my view but instantly vanished.

I wonder if Minato saw it too. But regardless, I still brought him out of the classroom.

Why the roof?

I said to myself when walking with Minato.

To be honest, I never think about going to the roof, then why is the word just suddenly leaking?

Unlike Gekkoukan High, Yasogami High's roof is looking more like an ordinary school. There's actually nothing to look from here, but when my sight suddenly enter the scenery of the small town, I unknowingly had already in front of the wire fence.

The town is actually quite beautiful. It looks calm even though the dark clouds fill the skies, it just gave the town a quiet and peaceful atmosphere.

"… Hey, I can see the river where we just before. Oh, and doesn't that looks like Dojima's residence? And… Minato! I found the shopping district!"

Hence what's the point of us going into this school anyway?

* * *

"Finally!"

After unintentionally going back into the river 5 times and also somehow ended up in front of a hospital, residences, police station, post office, and a train station, we finally arrive in what looks like a shopping district.

"It just shaved my life for 10 years, just to arrive here."

"Really? I thought 20."

"You're trying to pick a fight, aren't you?"

Anyway, we somehow in front of a shrine. An old shrine, quite shrine, well actually it is the town who is quite, looking at how few people went outside.

Maybe it's because of the weather? But Dojima-san said the town recently has some visitors from outside…

"So, Minato… Where do you wanna go?"

"I guess eating would be fine."

Now that he mentions it, it's already 10 looking at the random clock near the shrine. And now that he mentions it, we haven't even drink any water since the battle with those two over.

"Yeah… that's a good idea… But the problem is: I don't have any money… Do you?"

"Not a yen."

"Figure…"

He just revived yesterday and it doesn't look like Nyx gave him some money or something, of course Minato didn't have any, what am I thinking?!

"Oh well… Minato, do you mind if you work a bit?"

"Not really."

"Good, I saw a building with the name "Chinese Diner Aiya." over there. It looks like a place to eat, let's go there!"

I bet Minato doesn't have an idea of what am I going to do once we enter, I'm planning to make him a freelancer, serving the costumer in that shop in order to get ourselves to eat.

Luckily, when we get near the building, there is a man wearing a white Chinese-looking chef uniform, wearing glasses and kinda crooked. He's currently doing something in front of his shop, with hammer, maybe he's repairing something?

"Um, excuse me…"

"Yes?"

"We-"

"We actually wanted to eat here but we don't have any money. So this girl suddenly have an idea to give a helping hand with the reward of one the food in your menu. I too will help serving the customer, if it's okay with you. We really don't have any money since both of us just suddenly here, in this town, all of a sudden."

So blunt! And rather, it really freaked me out when you said a rare, long, sentence like that! And what's with me giving a helping hand?! I was planning to make you work while I lazily sit around! I'm a woman!

"Aiyaah, is that so? Well, if you can bring me costumer and serve them well. I think about it."

"Thank you very much. We really appreciate that."

"Nah, nah. Now let's get inside and get you two changes."

"Yes, let's go Minako."

And just like that, Minato defeated me.

"Welcome, please eat at Aiya. Today is the best service day you will ever get in Aiya! Don't miss it!"

I said with bright face after using Aiya's bath to clean myself back there. Actually, I'm working as a waitress but Aiya and _Minato_ put me outside the shop to bring costumer. This so embarrassing! I'm going to pay you back someday Minato!

"What's the best service?"

"You'll know when you get inside."

I said to a random person while giving a seemingly nice smile. For a moment, I thought that the best service will only work for female customer, but it seems to work well on male too.

The best service is Minato as chef.

I didn't know he can cook, honestly. And somehow, he seems to get along really well with the customers despite he's nonchalantly and composed attitude. It's as if he was a magnet, drawing people and unintentionally make them interest in him.

I guess he do have the friendly aura around if one was close enough to him.

"Is it true there's a best service today?" ask another random person.

"Yes of course!" I answer with a bright smile!

"Really? Then I guess it's worthy to enter."

"Yes, welcome!"

"Aiyaaah, having both of you really make a day."

Said Aiya's owner when he put two bowls on the table.

We were currently having a break, and somehow Aiya's owner had already given us our payment.

"Ah, b-but we haven't done with our work yet."

"Aiyaaah, it's okay. You two are on a date, yes? I can see by looking at both your face. Go on, eat and continue your date."

"Is it… really okay?"

'Of course!"

When I look at Minato, he already eat the bowl. I wonder if he's actually listening to what Aiya's owner and I said.

"Haha… That boy really unique."

"Huh?"

"He was working while listening to the customer's conversation. Then when he gave the bowl, he gives them his opinion. Of course, some of them really irritated but eventually calming down and began eating. I heard it after they paid; they said "Thank you boy, it really is the best service today." That actually surprised me a bit. Haha."

Minato did that? Well, if he goes to the same path as mine before becoming a seal… then I guess, that's no surprise.

I eventually eat the bowl and when we finished, we were ready to leave when Aiya's owner thank us then said "Go to Junes, there should be some interesting things there.".

* * *

Oddly, Junes was so easy to find. Maybe it's because it was a tall big building with a big Junes sign in it. Anyway, I'm glad we didn't lost this time.

"A department store… I wonder if people dislike this place. It seems to not have many customers."

"Enter?"

"Since we're here already, why not?"

Upon entering, only then I realized that it was already 5 o'clock. Time sure fly fast.

"Hm… I wonder what section we should look… Minato?"

"Food?"

"I'll have you eat furball later. What about the toy section?"

"Tch… Kid."

"What did you say?!"

Rather, what did I just hear? Minato is clicking his tongue? Impossible… I never expected that coming from him.

"Alright, alright. We go to the electronic section! You hear? Electronic section!"

"Right~"

That answer just now is a bit irritating, but at least he didn't complain.

Oddly enough, when we enter the electronic section on the fourth floor, the place is really packed.

"And here I thought it's the last place people would chose to come… sigh~"

I definitely didn't like place with lot of people, maybe Minato too? But his face is as calm as a lake when I took a peek.

When I was about to step up, Minato went passed me, taking the lead.

"Hm? Minato?"

He didn't respond, not like I know if he hears me or not.

Having no choice, I followed Minato not-too-far from behind as I keep looking right and left, just exactly like a child being excited over a place she never went to before.

But now that I think about it, it's a bit childish so I stopped doing that.

"Welcome, welcome! We have a special price for-"

The staff clapping their hand while handing out flyer upon any customer that passes by.

A really normal scene for normal people.

But…

I knew from the beginning that there is a reason why we ended up in this place and why Minato suddenly take the lead. Looking at the giant screen of an LCD TV right in front of us, the world suddenly stopped moving.

There are no more sound, except one coming from the TV that was supposed to be off.

Yes, it's just like what happened in that boy's room.

The TVs that suddenly display blurred image of something or someone in an odd and unfamiliar place that we never seen before.

They were carrying weapons, and they seem to be fighting, but what for?

Why would they fight? I wonder…

But there's no use if we keep wondering and do nothing. This is the reason why 'god' brings us to this place, only for this.

"Well….. At least we managed to get some fun, huh?"

"Managed."

Such a blunt answer, but I don't mind. It's the truth after all.

"Then Minato…"

I look at Minato and he look at me.

"Let's get in there and have some more fun!"

Thus we both had once again disappeared from the peaceful and ordinary world.

And I know, by the time we went to this side, the time on that world continue to move… but somewhere inside me, the time is yet to move...

.

.

.

* * *

Greetings, this is Alfill.

In the last chapter, I know some of you probably thought something like "Eurydice with Infinity? nonsense!" and "What the- why are they so overpowered here?" and with that, there are probably no challenge at all when they fight the other character, right?

That's why there will be no more overpowered Minato and Minako, maybe until later.

And for this chapter, since from here on, there will only be fighting and fighting, I decided that I should make a chapter where both protagonists can at least have a peaceful day.

I hope you enjoy my story and I'll be sure to update the next chapter as soon as possible.

See ya and have a good day~


End file.
